slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 9
Solucja= ''Na wstępie przypomnę jeszcze, że jeżeli spotkasz nie tego chłopaka co chciałaś, to replay możesz zrobić dopiero po ukończeniu odcinka, w przeciwnym razie spotkasz go jeszcze raz. Właśnie to miała na myśli ChiNoMiko kiedy spotkałyśmy ją na początku odcinka... '' Niektórzy się na to skarżą, a czasem lepiej posłuchać naszej Chino i nie marnować replay'ów. ;-) solucja right|300px|Na plaży Na początek zanim będziesz łazić po plaży musisz kupić sobie strój kąpielowy *Kup strój kąpielowy "Fioletowy kostium z breloczkiem" i załóż go *Idź pospacerować po plaży do momentu, aż spotkasz kogoś kogo znasz. Jeżeli spotkasz Leo i Rozalię: *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie Musisz znaleźć Luisa (którego nie kojarzy Leo), najczęściej znajduje przy ręcznikach (zajrzyj do Mapy) *Spotkaj się z Rozalią i pożycz jej tubkę z kremem. Rozalia najczęściej znajduje się po lewej stronie plaży Z rozmowy dowiesz się czegoś ciekawego, co odblokuje nowe zadanie *Lysander też jest na plaży! Znajdź go! Trudno powiedzieć w którym miejscu można znaleźć go najczęściej, trzeba trochę poszukać *Porozmawiaj z Lysandrem, Rozalią lub Leo, aby znaleźć sposób jak zdjąć koszulę Lysandra Rozalia podda ci pewien pomysł. *Spotkaj się z Lysandrem i wykonaj swój plan! Nie udało się *Znajdź Leo lub Rozalię i pożycz ręcznik Rozalia podda ci kolejny pomysł, najpierw musisz znaleźć jakiś patyk (polecam poszukać gdzieś na wybrzeżu, patyk będzie w połowie w wodzie, ale może być też gdzieś indziej wbity w piach) Jak znajdziesz patyk, to musisz spotkać się z Rozaliąthumb|198px *Znajdź dużego robaka na plaży Roza znajdzie pająka *Połóż pająka na koszuli Lysandra Oczywiście nie udało się.. skończyło się na tym , że przebiegłyśmy całą plażę z pająkiem na głowie... (Sucrette która śmie się za nas podawać przynosi nam wstyd i hańbę!) *Odblokuj nowy dialog z Lysandrem Szukanie go to prawdziwa udręka.. nigdy nie wiadomo gdzie go można spotkać O_o Lysander opowie nam o swoim życiu i zdobędziemy ilustracje z królikami *Rozalia może mieć inny pomysł, zapytaj ją W tym momencie powinnyśmy spotkać Dake'a *Pozbądź się chłopaka, który chce z tobą pogadać albo zapoznaj się z nim Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko tam pisze, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić *To twoja ostatnia szansa! Spotkaj się z Lysandrem *Idź się przejść po plaży, odblokuj ostatni dialog i zakończ odcinek Trzeba pochodzić trochę po plaży, aż w końcu się zatrzymacie, stwierdzając, że pogoda się pogarsza, masz do wyboru A. Powinniśmy wracać. B. Powinniśmy znaleźć Leo i Rozalię zanim się rozpada Druga odpowiedź jest poprawna Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz perłowy naszyjnik. center _____________________________________________________________ Jeżeli spotkasz Kastiela: *Znajdź Kastiela i pogadaj z nim trochę Trzeba pochodzić po plaży, aż spotkacie Kastiela. Po drodze możesz spotkać Demona, a również Iris *Pilnuj Demona do czasu, aż wróci Kastiel i spróbuj go złapać! *W końcu Demon sam przyszedł. Poszukaj Kastiela na plaży i oddaj mu psa. Kastiel, będzie chciał już wracać do domu, trzeba go zatrzymać. By to zrobić musisz poszukać patyka (do zabawy z Demonem)thumb|220px możesz go znaleźć w kilku miejscach na plaży, np nad wodą. *Znajdź Iris i idź się z nią pokąpać *Spróbuj odnaleźć klapek Iris i oddaj go jej left|thumbKiedy znajdziesz Iris, powie ci ona, że zgubiła swojego klapka, znajdziesz go gdzieś zagrzebanego w piasku (nie ma konkretnego miejsca) *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie Poszukaj Luisa *Idź na plażę posmarować się kremem przeciwsłonecznym zanim pójdziesz się kąpać. W tym zadaniu możesz odblokować dodatkową ilustrację Ale zanim je będziesz mogła zaliczyć spotkasz Dake'a... *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko tam pisze, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić *Znajdź Iris, aby w końcu się z nią pokąpać Po drodze możesz spotkać Luisa, u którego kupisz wodę dla Demona *Kup wodę u Luisa i zanieś ją Kastielowi *Idź z Kastielem na plażę i odblokuj wasz ostatni dialog. Teraz musisz odpowiedzieć poprawnie na pytanie, by odblokować ilustracje, pytanie to: K:Sprzedają tutaj świetne lody włoskie. Lubisz lody, no nie? Sucrette: 'A.'Tak. 'B.'Nie. No jak chcesz ilustrację to musisz wybrać "Tak" :P , a potem musisz dać Kastielowi zapłacić za siebie, to tyle koniec :D Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz naszyjnik z muszelek. center _____________________________________________________________ Jeżeli spotkasz Nataniela: *Porozmawiaj dwa razy z Natanielem, aby móc spędzić z nim trochę czasu Musimy porozmawiać z Natanielem i Amber dwa razy - nie będzie problemu z szukaniem obu postaci, gdyż na tym etapie cały czas będą razem. *Kup rakietkę u straganiarza. Na plaży, by coś kupić, musimy odnaleźć Louisa. Gdy już go znajdziemy, kupujemy rakietkę za 12$. *Oddal się z Natanielem, aby znaleźć trochę spokoju. Dojdzie do kłótni rodzeństwa, w wyniku której Amber odejdzie od Nataniela. Chłopak zaproponuje nam znalezienie innego miejsca na grę. Musimy trochę przejść się po plaży, do momentu, aż blondyn postanowi zostać. *Znajdź Amber, aby pocieszyć Nataniela. Dowiemy się, iż Amber ma alergię na orzechy. By pocieszyć martwiącego się o nią Nataniela, musimy znaleźć dziewczynę. W tym celu trzeba przejść się po plaży. *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie. Gdy znajdziemy Amber, dowiemy się, iż dziewczyna zapomniała wziąć kremu. By rodzeństwo nie wróciło do domu, musimy kupić nowy na straganie za 20$. Gdy już znajdzie się w naszym wyposażeniu, powinnyśmy wrócić do Nataniela i Amber. *Kup lody na straganie Amber domyśli się, iż krem do opalania nie jest tak naprawdę nasz - jeżeli szczęście nam dopisze, to zdobędziemy ilustrację poboczną. Blondwłosa wyśle nas po zakup lodów. Musimy znaleźć Luis’a, zakupić u niego prowiant, a następnie wrócić do rodzeństwa. *Daj lody Natanielowi i Amber Musimy znaleźć Nataniela i Amber na plaży, a następnie wręczyć im lody - po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna nie poczuje się najlepiej i zabierze brata ze sobą, zostawiając naszą postać samą. *Idź na plażę i poznają nową osobę! Gdy rodzeństwo zostawi nas samych na plaży, musimy przejść się po plaży, ponownie w poszukiwaniu kogoś do rozmowy. Zadanie zostanie zaliczone, gdy spotkamy Dake’a. *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko tam pisze, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić *Zobacz się z Amber Musimy znaleźć na plaży Amber - gdy już się do stanie, dziewczyna po zjedzeniu lodów będzie cała w oparzeniach. Pójdzie do domu, zaś my zyskamy trochę czasu sam na sam z Natanielem. *Idź się przejść po plaży, odblokuj ostatni dialog i zakończ odcinek Musimy znaleźć na plaży Nataniela oraz odblokować z nim ostatnią rozmowę. Ilustrację zdobędziemy, jeżeli wybierzemy właściwą odpowiedź. Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz naszyjnik z delfinem. center _____________________________________________________________ Jeżeli zgodzisz przejść się z Dake'em: *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Musisz przejść się z Dake'em po plaży wymieniając z nim dialogi. Nowe zadanie odblokujesz jeżeli staniesz po stronie Dake'a kiedy przyjdzie Lysander/Nataniel/Kastiel *Kontynuuj dyskusję z Dakem i przedstaw go kolegom z klasy **Przedstaw Dake'a Amber/Rozalii/Iris **Przedstaw Dake'a Natanielowi/Lysandrowi/Kastielowi *Idź na stragan Poszukaj Luisa, Dake chce nam postawić jakieś żarcie *Znajdź miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła zjeść swojego pączka z Dakem Idź nad wodę (góra mapy) *Idż na plażę, odblokuj ostatni dialog z Dakem i zakończ odcinek |-| Mapa= 660px |-| Rzeczy= Lysander left left left Kastiel left LEFT left left Nataniel left left Dake left |-| Prezent od wróżki= Koło ratunkowe w kształcie łabędzia left|250px |-| Strój= Kostium kąpielowy left |-| Ilustracje= ILUSTRACJE Mały Lyander.jpg|Króliczki domagają się marchewki! XD qe4444444544.jpg|Smaru smaru sdfrrtrrr.jpg|Nie dość, że zjadł swojego to i do cudzego się dobiera... aweeee.jpg|Ależ się rozpadało... ewewwwwww.jpg|Kochana Sucrette i jej talent do przyciągania różnych losowych sytuacji. Widać, że Nataniel ma wprawę w wiązaniu bikini ;) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|A miały być lekcje windsurfingu... Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Odcinki